sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show
| image = Super Friends The Legendary Super Powers Show.jpg | caption = | show_name_2 = Super Friends VII | genre = | creator = | writer = | director = | creative_director = Iwao Takamoto | developer = | presenter = | company = | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | starring = | voices = | narrated = William Woodson | theme_music_composer = Leonard Rosenman | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = 8 | list_episodes = List of Super Friends episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Kay Wright | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 30 minutes (including commercials) | network = ABC | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = September 8, 1984 | last_aired = August 31, 1985 | preceded_by = Super Friends | followed_by = The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians | related = | website = | production_website = }} Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show is an American animated television series about a team of superheroes which ran from 1984 to 1985 on ABC. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Zoetrope Studios and Amblin Entertainment and is based on the Justice League and associated comic book characters published by DC Comics. Format Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show was the first Super Friends series in a new format since 1979's The World's Greatest Super Friends. Continuing the previous three years' policy of producing short stories, this series' format was two stories per half-hour, so all the separate stories were ten minutes long each. Furthermore, the Wonder Twins were largely supplanted as audience identification figures by Firestorm, a well established teenage superhero in the DC Comics Universe. However, continuing the trend from the "lost season" episodes, the Wonder Twins were paired with other Justice League members, as opposed to always teaming up with Wonder Woman or Batman & Robin. In "Case of The Shrinking Super Friends" they are teamed with Firestorm and Robin. In "Uncle Mxyzptlk" they work with Firestorm and Samurai. In "Village of The Lost Souls" they work with Wonder Woman and Apache Chief. Toyline tie-in Unlike previous series, Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show was produced to tie-in with the Super Powers Collection toyline produced by Kenner, hence the name change. The general story, as detailed in the mini-comics that accompanied the figures, was that the major heroes of Earth had teamed up to fight Darkseid and his villains. Characters Super Friends/Justice League of America Thirteen heroes made up the Super Friends. They were: * Superman * Batman * Robin * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Firestorm * Black Vulcan * Gleek * Apache Chief * Samurai * El Dorado * Wonder Twins (Zan and Jayna) According to DC writer/historian Mark Waid, Aquaman's sole appearance in The Legendary Super Powers Show comes via his appearance within the opening credits. The same is true for The Flash. This was the first time Wonder Woman was animated with the W symbol on her costume instead of the eagle design; this carried over into the final series, Galactic Guardians. Lynda Carter was unable to reprise this role for animation because she was busy with her singing career, commercials for Maybelline cosmetics, and television films. The series was also noteworthy for using Adam West as the voice of Batman, two decades after the end of his live action television series of Batman. West replaced Olan Soule and would continue through the subsequent Galactic Guardians series. Villains * Darkseid – Outside of the comic books for the first time, Darkseid was still attempting to conquer Earth (often with help from other villains), but also had a secondary goal, of making Wonder Woman his bride. Darkseid brought a degree of seriousness to a show that had largely lacked it. * Kalibak – His appearance was not as brutish as in later TV incarnations, more like the original Jack Kirby design for the character. He was almost always depicted as boastful, dull-witted and ineffectual against the heroes. * Desaad * Brainiac – The mechanical version of Brainiac appeared in the episodes "The Wrath of Brainiac" and "The Village of Lost Souls". In "The Wrath of Brainiac," Brainiac reveals that he shed his earlier appearance when he worked alongside Darkseid. * Mirror Master – Mirror Master appeared in an episode entitled "Reflections in Crime". The Flash does not appear in this episode. In the episode, Mirror Master sets about trapping the Super Friends in this particular episode inside mirrors called the sixth dimension. The Super Friends managed to escape and trap Mirror Master in a House of Mirrors. * Lex Luthor – He appeared in the opening and the episodes "No Honor Among Super Thieves" (in which acquires his power suit from the comics of then), "Case of the Shrinking Super Friends" and "The Mask of Mystery". * Mister Mxyzptlk – In this series, Mxyzptlk's name is pronounced as Miks-ill-plik (backwards, Kilp-ill-skim) and he takes to tormenting all the members of the team, even when Superman is absent. * The Robber Baron and Sleeves * Dollmaker For this series, Lex Luthor and Brainiac were completely revamped to resemble their comic book counterparts. List of episodes Cast * Jack Angel – Samurai * René Auberjonois – Desaad * James Avery – Alien Auctioneer (in "Darkseid's Golden Trap"), Cromar (in "Darkseid's Golden Trap") * Michael Bell – Zan, Gleek * Gregg Berger – Benny the Bungler (in "Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp"), Ernie (in "Mr. Mxyzpltlk and the Magic Lamp) * Arthur Burghardt – General Plankton (in "Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp") * Howard Caine – Dr. Dan Corwin (in "Island of the Dinosoids"), King Timon (in "The Royal Ruse") * Bruce Campbell – Superman * Connie Cawlfield – Wonder Woman * Fernando Escandon – El Dorado * Patrick Fraley – Captain Mystery/Sidney Wanamaker (in "Mask of Mystery"), Bank Guard (in "Mask of Mystery"), Remlar (in "The Curator") * Liz Georges – Little Superman (in "Uncle Mxyzptlk") * Buster Jones – Black Vulcan * Stan Jones – Robber Baron (in "Mask of Mystery"), Sleeves (in "Mask of Mystery") * Casey Kasem – Mirror Master (in "Reflections in Crime") * Robert Loggia - Lex Luthor * Mary McDonald-Lewis – Lois Lane * Malcolm McDowell - Robin * Mickey McGowan – Princess Tara (in "The Royal Ruse") * Stanley Ralph Ross – Brainiac * Michael Rye – Apache Chief, Green Lantern, Dr. Dan Corwin's Assistant (in "Island of the Dinosoids") * Olan Soule – Professor Martin Stein * Mark Taylor – Ronald Raymond/Firestorm * Dick Tufeld - Announcer * B.J. Ward - Jayna * Frank Welker – Darkseid, Kalibak, Mister Mxyzptlk, Trucker (in "The Wrath of Brainiac"), Inspector Throckmorton (in "Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp"), Dollmaker (in "The Case of the Dreadful Dolls") * Adam West – Batman * Bill Woodson - Narrator Note: Beginning with this version, Adam West replaced Olan Soule as the voice of Batman. Crew * Gordon Hunt - Recording Director * Mitch Schauer - Title Design, Story Director Production credits * Producer: Kay Wright * Story Editors: Alan Burnett, Jeff Segal * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Director: Oscar Dufau * Assistant Director: Jay Sarbry * Story Direction: Bill Barry, Michael Maliani, Lew Saw, Mitch Schauer, Kay Wright * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Jack Angel, René Auberjonois, James Avery, Michael Bell, Gregg Berger, Arthur Burghardt, Howard Caine, Bruce Campbell, Connie Cawlfield, Danny Dark, Fernando Escandon, Pat Fraley, Liz Georges, Buster Jones, Stanley Jones, Casey Kasem, Robert Loggia, Mary McDonald Lewis, Malcolm McDowell, Mickie McGowan, Howard Morris, Kathy Najimy, Stanley Ralph Ross, Michael Rye, Olan Soule, Mark Taylor, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, Adam West, Bill Woodson * Title Design: Mitch Schauer * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Geoff Darrow, Gabriel Hoyos, Lew Ott * Animation Supervisors: Sean Newton, Don Spencer,Roger Chiasson, Don Patterson, * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Camera: Bob Marples * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, David Cowan, Mary Gleason, Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aries * Production Manager: James Wang * Executives In Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive Producer: Margaret Loesch Home media * On August 7, 2007, Warner Home Video (via DC Entertainment, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) released The Complete Series of Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show on DVD, featuring all 16 episodes of the eighth Hanna-Barbera-produced Superfriends series on a 2-Disc DVD boxed set, uncut and unedited, presented in its original broadcast presentation and original airdate order. See also * Super Powers Collection References External links * Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show at Big Cartoon DataBase * * Category:1984 American television series debuts Category:1985 American television series endings Category:1980s American science fiction television series Category:Animated television programs based on DC Comics Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:1980s American animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Legendary Super Powers Show Category:Animated Batman television series Category:Animated Justice League television series Category:Animated Superman television series Category:Wonder Woman in other media Category:Television shows based on Hasbro toys Category:Television series scored by Leonard Rosenman Category:Television series scored by Morton Stevens Category:Television series scored by Bruce Broughton Category:Television series scored by Stanley Myers Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment